Bitch!!!! Wiki
The twelfth cycle of Sims' Next Top Model will premiere in late winter, 2017. This season, previous so prior seasons, was heavily focused on diversity, and casting was heald world wide. This is the third season to not be based in the United States, with the third season and the ninth season being the first and second. The grand prizes this cycle are: *A cover and spread in Elle Magazine. *An international Sephora skincare iD campaign. *An international Fenty Beauty cosmetics campaign. *A 2 year long modelling contract with RED Models. *$25,000 supply of Sally's Beauty products. *A cash prize worth $250,000. Contestants Changes and twists This season, the show aired alongside the All Stars spinoff, however it is speculated the show was filmed immediately after the spin off. Sahvanha Rasputine hosts this season, replacing Tyra Banks from the season prior. Sin Il-hong also returns to her judging spot that she has retained since Season 10. 'Twists' *'Twin Twist: '''Anh and Thi, identical twins, were both given the opportunity to compete as a duo. They would attend photoshoots and challenges together, and be called together during panel. If they made it to the halfway point, they would then be allowed to compete individually, and would also recieve a total of $10,000. *'Comeback: Upon reaching the halfway point, all eliminated models were given the opportunity to return to the competition. If Anh and Thi failed to make it to this point, they would be eligible to return, however would compete for re-entry as individuals. *'''Units: At the start of the competition, the girls were grouped together to form units of different sizes. Throughout the season, the units were to share a room, compete in challenges, and work together throughout the competition together. The unit of the girl who won would recieve an additional prize of $50,000 and an all expenses paid trip to Cabo. 'Concepts' Prior to the season premiere, over the course of 120 days, each contestant was promoted with a photoshoot aimed to fit her brand in modelling. A new photo was dropped every two days, and one-by-one (with the exceptions of Anh and Thi), a new finalist was revealed, until the final eleventh girl. Episodes 'Episode 1' Summaries *In the fifth episode, Anh and Thi began competing as individuals.___ also re-entered the competition. 'Contestant progress' Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = width:600 height:200 left:75 bottom:20 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:10/01/2017 till:2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:preshow value:skyblue legend:Pre-Show id:episode value:black legend:Episode Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:2018 gridcolor:black PlotData = color:blue width:7 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from bar:Nivi from:start till:end Color:magenta bar:Afhubasaka from:10/10/2017 till:end Color:yelloworange bar:Sandra from:10/26/2017 till:end Color:green bar:Destiny from:11/09/2017 till:end Color:orange bar:Anh from:11/29/2017 till:end Color:pink bar:Thi from:11/29/2017 till:end Color:pink bar:Amani from:12/11/2017 till:end Color:red bar:Zufan from:12/21/2017 till:end Color:darkblue bar:Nadine from:12/31/2017 till:end Color:purple bar:Zhenya from:01/08/2018 till:end Color:teal bar:Keyona from:01/20/2018 till:end Color:black LineData= at:10/05/2017 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:10/10/2017 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:10/15/2017 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:10/20/2017 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:10/25/2017 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:10/30/2017 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:11/04/2017 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:11/09/2017 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:11/14/2017 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:11/19/2017 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:11/24/2017 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:11/29/2017 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:12/04/2017 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:12/09/2017 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:12/14/2017 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:12/19/2017 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:12/24/2017 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:12/29/2017 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:01/03/2018 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:01/08/2018 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:01/13/2018 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:01/18/2018 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:01/23/2018 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:01/28/2018 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:02/02/2018 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:02/07/2018 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:02/12/2018 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:02/17/2018 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:02/22/2018 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:02/27/2018 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:03/04/2018 color:skyblue width:10 layer:back at:03/06/2018 color:black width:1 layer:back : Pre-show : Episode 'Makeover Guide' *'Afhubasaka: '''TBD *'Amani: Dyed darker, extentions added *'Anh: '''TBD *'Destiny: 'Dyed deep red, cut shoulder length *'Keyona: TBD *'Nadine: '''Cut shoulder length, thinned *'Nivi: Trimmed *'Sandra: '''Trimmed *'Thi: 'Chopped off *'Zhenya: Bleached, tips dyed yellow *'Zufan: '''TBD '''Photo shoot guide' *'''Episode 1 photo shoot 1: '''TBD Category:Browse